


The Massage

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral, Pottercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a massage. A helpful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage

It was just supposed to be a massage. A helpful thing. James had come through the door, wincing and rubbing his shoulders.

“Fuck, I hurt.”

“’S’up?” Albus was never able to ignore James, ever. Not that he wanted to.

“Bastard bludger caught me. Just below the shoulder-blades. I swear to God Veron hit it my way on purpose. He can’t stand me.”

“Come here.” Albus jerked his head in a sympathetic way. “Sit on the floor by the sofa. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Seriously?” James looked hesitant at taking up the offer. He always worried he was taking advantage of his little brother.

Albus was always careful to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of _James_. 

Almost always.

It was supposed to be innocent. It really was. There was just something about having James sitting between his legs which did things to Albus. Bad things. Wrong things. No one fancied their brother, for fuck’s sake. But then James made these little groaning noises as Albus pushed his thumbs into his back, like he was either in pain or halfway to orgasm, and Albus’s cock really wasn’t managing to notice the difference and realise that _No, no, this is pain. He’s hurt his back._ Albus’s cock was a pain in the arse. And he wanted it to be a pain… no, a pleasure… in James’s arse and that so totally wasn’t helping the fact that he was really hard and if he wasn’t careful then he could fucking use his cock to massage James’s sore muscles.

The ones in his shoulders, obviously, not the ones in his arse.

Fuck it.

Albus groaned, and James (ever the solicitous older brother) looked round anxiously.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” said Al, between gritted teeth. “Just bloody fine.”

“You seriously don’t have to…” James had turned round so far that his face was directly facing Albus’s cock and this was all shades of wrong and fucked up, but apparently Al’s bloody cock _wasn’t listening_.

“Don’t,” said Albus fiercely, before James could say anything.

“You…”

“Shut _up_.”

James’s eyes were flicking between Albus’s face and his groin, and it really wasn’t helping matters to have Jamie staring at his crotch like that.

“But you look like you have a muscle that needs rubbing,” said James softly. His lips curved up in a lopsided smile. “Or something,” he said. “My anatomy was never that good.”

“Your anatomy’s fucking amazing,” said Albus, immediately wishing he could stop his mouth saying something before his brain had kicked in.

“So is yours.” James drew a deep breath.

“Stop fucking with me, Jamie,” Albus swore.

“Stop… or start?” James asked.

There was this strange sort of atmosphere, and Albus knew that he should laugh it off, tell James to stop taking the piss or something… but James was staring at his cock, and… and moving his face towards it, rubbing his cheek up against Al’s hard-on.

“Tell me to stop,” James whispered.

And Al couldn’t say a bloody thing. Not with James nuzzling him like that. He could feel James’s warm breath through his jeans, and it was just – God, it was just…

“Tell me to stop,” James whispered again, turning his head a bit further and sucking at the material of Albus’s jeans. Sucking at it. Making it wet and warm and –

“Fuck, James.”

Al groaned, hitching his hips forward into James’s warm mouth. James was sucking, and biting, and oh God this was wrong on so many levels and Albus should tell him to stop, tell him to stop _right now_ , and there was no way on earth he was going to do any such thing, not with James...

James mumbled a spell under his breath, and Albus’s trousers and boxers were gone, somewhere else – who the fuck cared? And James mouth was just warm and wet against his hard cock, opening wider and letting the head slip inside his lips like it was made for it. Mumbling “Al,” and “Yes,” and “More,” as he sucked on his brother’s cock like this was the only thing he’d been wanting to do, ever. Like he knew it was the only thing Albus had been wanting him to do, ever. Albus jerked his hips, almost involuntarily, spilling his seed into James’s mouth as he groaned his brother’s name.

It was so wrong. It was so, so wrong. But oh, it felt so good.


End file.
